


The Bees and the Bees

by Aprilmallick



Series: Based off of Peter & Bucky are pals [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor Peter, Supportive Avengers, Team as Family, it doesnt go quite so well, panic attacks for everyone, peter gets the talk, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Bucky didn’t miss Peter being super uncomfortable at the doctor’s office.  He decides it’s time for the Avengers to give Peter the talk.(Warning: Brief mention of attempted sexual abuse)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v-bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=v-bird).
  * Inspired by [The Doctor's Appointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873011) by [DJ_unicornsrgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8). 



> This supposedly started out as The Avengers giving Peter The Talk but dissolved into angst, Why am I Like This. Sorry in advance for the angst. Hopefully I’ll write some fluff next. Happy ending though! (Part of the dialogue and the original idea itself was taken from @V-bird, with permission of course)

Peter looked nervously around the room, wondering why he’d been called to the common room in middle of the day.

“Kid, we need to have the talk.” Bucky said without preamble.

Oh God, Peter thought, please don’t let it be that kind of talk. It was dangerously close to dredging up old bad memories.

“Th-the talk?” He parroted nervously. He shot a glance at Tony and Pepper who were sitting side by side on one of the couches, Bruce had the armchair, and Bucky and Natasha were sitting on the three cushion couch with an empty spot in between them, clearly meant fo him. Clint was perched on the armrest next to Natasha.

Bucky just looked at him. “You were uncomfortable. At the doctor’s office when she was talking about sex. So we want to talk to you about it.”

“All of you?” Peter squeaked.

“Well Elsa wanted to do it alone.” Tony said, glaring at Bucky, “But as your legal guardians, Pep and I wanted to be involved. Plus,” He wiggled his eyebrows, “Nobody knows more about sex than me!”

Pepper smacked him on the arm. “We’re here to educate Peter, not corrupt him.” She scolded.

Looking around helplessly, Peter said, “And the rest of you?”

“Well I’m here for medical knowledge.” Bruce spoke up.

“I’m here for moral support.” Natasha added.

“And I’m here to relieve tension, sexual or otherwise!” Clint said enthusiastically. Natasha pushed him off of the couch arm. He resurfaced, rubbing his shoulder indignantly. “Hey!”

“Hill is sad she couldn’t be here, but she had a S.H.I.E.L.D assignment today.” Bucky told him, ignoring Natasha and Clint. “Steve didn’t think he’d be much help.”

“So, the birds and the bees?” Peter asked, resigned.

“Or the bees and the bees.” Bucky said with a nod. He gestured to the couch. “Have a seat."

Peter sat, trying to control his breathing. “Bees and the bees?”

“Me and Stevie are the bees.” Bucky explained Peter buried his face in his hands, going bright pink.

“Ugh, I did NOT need to know that!” Natasha patted his arm sympathetically.

“It’s a metaphor.”

“It’s an image that just appeared in my head of you two making out!" Peter moaned. Honestly, it was more than that, but he really didn’t want the others to know that. Dread started to build up in his gut.

"Really? Just making out, that's what has you terrified?" Bucky looked very concerned. “Are you a sex-repulsed asexual-aromantic?”

“I don’t even know what that is.” Peter admitted in a small voice. “Look, can we not? I know the logistics and stuff.” He paused. “I even know that condoms expire now.” He added hopefully.

Bucky let out a huff of laughter. “I sure hope you know the logistics, pal, at your age. I thought sex was all they talk about in high school.”

“It is, for some people. But . . . not me.”

“You still need to be educated.” Bucky told him firmly.

“It’s okay to be curious about things.” Pepper interjected. “Tony and I were a little concerned that you don’t even seem interested in porn, which is rare for a young man your age. Or woman, for that matter.”

Peter didn’t think it possible but he actually went redder. “You told Tony about that?”

“Of course,” Pepper said, “Your development is very important to us.”

“Alright.” Peter said, sounding resigned. “Just . . . maybe don’t get too graphic?”

Pepper dipped her head in assent, “Okay, take it away Barnes.”

The super-soldier nodded firmly. “Alright. First, a sex-repulsed asexual is someone who experiences no sexual attraction and is repulsed by even the idea of sex.” He squinted a Peter. “If that’s what you are then that makes everything easier. I just have to teach you how to defend yourself against jerks. An aromantic does not experience romantic attraction.”

Peter was honestly tempted to say that he was, if it would put an end to the conversation, but he didn’t want to lie. “No, I-I experience sexual attraction. And romantic, definitely.” What he didn’t tell Bucky was that it was a little late for self-defense lessons.

“That girl.” Bucky nodded, “The one who’s dad I want to kill for hurting you.”

“Yeah.” Peter looked down. “I think that was mostly infatuation though. And all romantic.”

“Are you attracted to males also?” Bucky asked seriously, “because that adds a whole another perspective.”

“I don’t really know.” Peter said helplessly, “I haven’t had the time to have a sexuality crisis with,” he gestured vaguely, “my life.” He twitched restlessly, but the others just put it down to discomfort. It wasn’t, it was more than that.

“You know we won’t mind if you are.” Tony told him, serious for once. “We love you no matter what, kiddo.”

“The only thing we want is for you to be safe.” Pepper added, and Peter felt a warm swooping feeling in his belly, briefly chasing away the sensation of impending doom.

Bucky frowned. “We’ll also want to meet them first. And I’ll need to run a background check and do a full-body cavity search.”

Peter was actually pretty down with that, for now.

“No one is giving any of Peter’s hypothetical future partners cavity checks.” Natasha said sternly. “We’re going to trust Peter’s judgement unless we really think something is wrong.”

The frown got deeper. “Deny. I trust Peter, it’s everyone else I don’t trust.”

“Can we talk about this later when I actually have a significant other?” Peter squeaked. Embarrassingly enough, everyone’s heads swivelled towards him in surprise as if they’d forgotten he was there. Seriously, they had literally called him down less than ten minutes ago. Did they regularly have conversations like these about him? (of course they did.) “I really already know the basics.” Peter said, sort of wishing he’d die and wouldn’t have to go through this. “I know the . . . mechanics. I know that gay or straight I should use a condom. What else is there?”

Peter immediately regretted asking as Bruce began talking. With every word, his heart sped up a little more. “Well yes, but you need to know that STDs can be spread orally as well, and both you and your sexual partner should get tested regularly. Don’t ever have sex with someone until you’ve seen their test results.”

“I won’t.” Peter muttered, wishing he could disappear into the couch cushions.

“Me or Brucey can do the testing for you.” Tony offered.

“I don’t want everyone in the tower knowing when i’m about to have sex!” Peter said, blushing hard, and squirming a little.

Bucky patted him with his metal arm comfortingly. “It’s not a bad thing.” He said, “Everyone in the tower gets tested at least once a year, just in case.”

“Okay.” Peter drew in a deep breath. “Can this conversation be over yet?” He wanted to get away before he started panicking. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

“Hold up, Petey-pie.” Clint interrupted, “How come this makes you so uncomfortable? You’re more frigid than Captain Spangles was before Barnes came along.”

The room erupted. Bruce sprang up, muttering something about that being his cue to leave, just as Natasha shoved Clint off the couch for the second time. Bucky was shooting the archer a death glare on behalf of Steve, and Pepper was scolding him for his insensitivity. Peter, on the other hand, went noticeably white, clenching his fists and looking down. His breath started to speed up. It looked like he’d reached the freak-out point.

Tony was the one who finally noticed, as he was the only one who hadn’t left or started berating Clint. “Peter? Hey, Pete, you okay there?”

Bucky’s gaze shifted to Peter who had started gasping. The room fell silent, and Clint started to look slightly scared. Tony bounded off the couch, Pepper close behind, but Bucky held out his flesh arm to ward them off and give Peter space. His metal arm was pressed firmly into Peter’s shoulder, grounding him.

“Deep breaths.” Bucky said. Peter seemed unresponsive, so the super-soldier took one of Peter’s hands and placed it over his chest. “Try to match your breathing with mine.” He suggested softly. As Peter slowly sank back into his own head, he became aware that to his relief he wasn’t crying. He was, however, shaking.

“Peter?” Pepper asked in a small voice.

Peter felt horrible for scaring her. He shouldn’t be reacting this way. “Yeah.” He said. His voice sounded wrecked. “I’m fine. Really, I’m fine.”

Nobody looked convinced. There was a silence before Clint managed to voice what they were all thinking. “D-did someone . . . hurt you?”

Bucky suddenly went completely and frighteningly taut.

“It, it was a long time ago.” Peter managed to croak.

Tony’s voice was unnaturally quiet and sober as he asked, “What happened?”

Peter realized that Bucky was practically crushing the hand he was still holding, and twitched it. The super-soldier quicky let go.

“Hold up.” Natasha, who’s face had gone scarily blank, looked over at Bucky. “Barnes? Do you need to leave?”

He shook his head, hooking an arm around Peter, practically hauling him over his lap. If it had been anyone else, Peter probably would have started panicking again, but it was Bucky. Bucky, whom he fell asleep on all the time. Bucky, who would never hurt him.

Not like Skip had.

“I- he showed me pictures. In a magazine. H-he told me we should touch each other like the people in the pictures were doing.” Peter choked out. Why were they asking. why couldn’t they just leave him alone.

“Did you tell anyone what happened?” Tony asked gravely.

“I told May and Ben.”

“Did they believe you?”

Peter looked up in surprise at the unexpected question. “Of course they did.”

“And did they do something about it?”

“Yes!” Peter let out a frustrated exhale, tears starting to form in his eyes. He didn’t understand why he was reacting like this, or why Tony seemed to want so many details. “They called up Skip’s parents. They moved away. A couple of years ago I looked him up, just to be sure, and he’s in jail now. I just.” He sniffed, one tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek. Bucky wiped it away. “I don’t know why I reacted like this, I’m sorry Clint.”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry.” Clint said solemnly. “I’m sorry Peter, I shouldn’t have made that joke, I didn’t realize.”

Pepper leaned forward, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. “Peter, can I hug you?” Peter gave a miserable nod, and Pepper gathered him up in her arms, sliding him off of Bucky’s lap and onto hers, on the floor. Peter buried his head into her shoulder wishing everyone would just go away.

“You never said.” Bucky’s face was unusually pale.

Peter struggled out of Pepper’s hold, and she quickly let him go. “I wasn’t going to be all like, ‘hi, I’m Peter and I was molested a long time ago, and now sex kind of terrifies me.’” Peter wasn’t sure where the anger was coming from but he knew Bucky didn’t deserve it. He flinched. “Sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”

“No, you’re right. It’s okay, I know how hard it is to talk about.” Bucky still looked like he’d been slapped, but he tried to help Peter anyways. “Flying Sam told me that anger is a secondary emotion. Try to identify your primary emotion. Might help.”

Peter knew right away what it was. It was fear. Remembering the fear he’d felt when it had happened, and current fear that the team would start treating him differently now that they knew.

Surprisingly, it was Tony who spoke up to assuage that particular terror. “We’re not going to start treating you like glass because of this, Peter. Not if you don’t want us to.”

“I don’t.” Peter said vehemently.

“But I do want to know your triggers, so that we -- the team -- can avoid them.”

“I-I’m not comfortable with the team-” Peter began, Bucky cut him off.

“We all know each others triggers, it makes us a better family.”

“Like, I can’t handle being splashed” Tony offered, “and Barnes can’t stand pressure on his face.”

“Steve really doesn’t like ice.” Natasha added.

“I, maybe give me time to think about it?” Peter blew out a breath, already feeling a little bit better. “For now, just no more sex talks?”

“We can do that.” Tony agreed immediately. “One more thing. You might really not like this, but I want you to start seeing a therapist. I really should have insisted when you first moved in.”

Peter looked up at Bucky, who gave him the ghost of encouraging smile. “Actually, I think you’re right.”

“Well because-” Tony began, then he paused. “Wait. Did you just agree?”

“Yep.”

They stared at each other for a beat, and then Tony recovered. “Ah, okay then. Jarvis? Start looking for a trustworthy therapist for Peter.”

“Of course, sir.” said Jarvis’ pleasant voice. “Sergeant Barnes, I presume you will want to interview them first, based off of your previous conversation with Mr. Parker.”

“Confirm.” Said Bucky.

Tony looked between Peter and Bucky, then shrugged. “Alright. The safer the better.”

\----------

It took a while, but Peter finally managed to get almost everyone to leave. At some point Peter had found himself being passed around, hugged and reassured by everyone, and now he was somehow back in Bucky’s arms and everyone else had gone.

“Bucky?” Peter looked up at him the best he could, craning his neck a little awkwardly. “Can I- I was just wondering-”

“Go ahead and ask.” Bucky said, not ungently. He shifted Peter to the side so that they were next to each other instead of on top of each other.

“Why did Natasha ask if you needed to leave?” Peter wanted to know. He asked in a small timid tone, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Sure enough, Bucky stiffened up. “Hydra.” He said. “They-” He broke off, chest heaving.

“You seem to be experiencing a panic response.” Said Jarvis. “Is there anything Mr. Parker or I can do to assist you?”

“Steve.” Bucky choked out. “Call Steve.”

“Certainly.”

In a matter of seconds Steve came barreling into the room. “Buck?” He knelt down in front of Bucky, placing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. Steve looked over at Peter for help.

“I’m sorry, It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have asked, I’m so sorry Bucky.” Peter said miserably.

Bucky leaned into to Steve, who got the clue and hugged him. “It’s okay.” Bucky said into Steve’s chest, still breathing hard. “It’s not your fault.”

“What happened?” Steve sounded worried. “You haven’t had a panic attack in so long.”

That just made Peter feel worse. He’d not only triggered a panic attack, he’d probably destroyed some of Bucky’s hard-earned progress. “It’s my fault.” Peter repeated tonelessly.

“Don’t make Peter feel worse, Stevie.” Bucky said reproachfully. “It’s not your fault, kid.”

Peter looked away. He was a terrible human being, he had no business being consoled by the very person he’d just hurt.

“Hey, c’mere.” Bucky dragged Peter into a three way hug. “It’s alright, I’m fine now. I don’t want you to be afraid to ask things.”

“If he says it’s okay then don’t go feeling bad about it.” Steve said firmly, “Bucky’s not exactly shy when it comes to telling people to back off.”

“Sitting right here, pal.” Bucky murmured, but there was no heat to it. Peter nodded, not feeling reassured in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Peter woke up from a nightmare, (of course) about Skip.  He jolted upright, panicking as usual.

“Mr. Parker, you seem to be experiencing a panic attack, likely caused by a nightmare. Sergeant Barnes will be with you shortly.”

“Not Bucky.”  Peter gasped. Bucky would ask what the dream was about. Peter couldn’t do that to him.  He’d stay away from Bucky forever even if it made him miserable, as long as he never hurt Bucky again.  

Jarvis paused, as if taken by surprise.  “Okay. Agents Barton and Romanoff, Captain Rogers, and Mr. Stark are all currently available.  Whom would you like me to call?”

“None of them?”  Peter tried. He really didn’t want to bother anyone at . . . he squinted at the clock.  12:00 am. Huh, he’d woken up earlier than usual. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Parker, my protocols dictate that I call someone for you in situations like these.”

“I’m fine now though.”  Peter wasn’t fine; his heart was still racing, his skin was cold and clammy and he could still feel Skip’s hands on him.

“I’m very sorry but if you do not choose someone for me to call then I’m afraid I will have to call someone myself.”

“Nat, then.”  Peter relented. She was female, and therefore less threatening than anyone else would have been at the moment.  Plus she always had good advice and a somehow calming presence. 

A couple of minutes later Peter was calling for Natasha to come in.  She entered looking worried. Peter couldn’t help but feel guilty for making everyone so worried.  He should have just sucked it up and listened to their sex talk, laughed at Clint’s jokes. 

“Jarvis said you had a nightmare; you okay?  Should I call Barnes?”

“No!”  Peter said quickly, “Don’t call him.”

Natasha looked suspicious.  “Okay, I won’t. Why’d you call me though? I’m not exactly known for having the best comforting manner.”

“I’m sorry.”  Peter said, “Jarvis said I had to call someone.  I didn’t interrupt something important did I? Oh God, I totally did, didn’t I.  I’m so sorry, you can go I didn’t mean to-”

“Relax,”  Natasha said, rolling her eyes.  “I wasn’t in the middle of anything important.  Clint was telling me about Star Wars. If anything, you saved me.”

Natasha’s tone calmed him down a little.  She wasn’t talking to him like he was a delicate flower that was easily crushed, she spoke to him how she spoke to everyone.  

“Oh, right.”  Peter felt a tiny bit relieved.

They stared at each other.  Finally Natasha said, “okay, now tell me why not Barnes.”  she sat next to him on the bed, pulling him into her and running her fingers through his hair.  

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”  Natasha raised one perfect eyebrow, and Peter relented.  “Okay, fine.” He blew out a huff of air, speaking more to the ceiling than to her.  “My nightmare was about Skip, and I already upset Bucky today talking about it. I don’t want to do that again.”

“I’m pretty sure Barnes will be more upset when he realizes that you’re avoiding him.”  

Peter shook his head. “You don’t understand, I-I asked him why you wanted to know if he needed to leave, today, after . . . you know.  As if I couldn’t figure it out. I just had to ask.” Peter’s voice was full of disgust and self-loathing. “I triggered a panic attack.  Steve said that it was his first one in a really long time. And it was my fault all because I couldn’t keep my goddamn mouth shut.”

“Language.”  Natasha reprimanded gently.  She started on the advice. “Okay, so he had a panic attack.  You still have them sometimes. If Bucky had accidently made you freak out he’d feel guilty but you’d tell him it wasn’t his fault, right?”

“This is different!” Peter protested, “I have them all the time, this was me destroying Bucky’s progress.”

“Does every panic attack and nightmare cause you a major setback?”  Natasha asked.

“Barely ever.”  Peter admitted.

“Well you know how Barnes has a lot of nightmares.  He still gets up in the mornings, or at ungodly hours of the night and goes on with life.  He doesn’t stop functioning from setbacks. Steve once told me that he used to have a panic attack every time he woke up.”

“Like I do.”  Peter murmured.

Natasha nodded.  “But if Steve hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have known.  Barnes is going to be fine.”

Peter’s head dropped.  “But what if I do it again?”

“Well you already asked and he answered.” Natasha said carefully.  “And there isn’t much else that still has that effect on him. If you’re really worried then you can ask Tony for his trigger list.”

“His what?”  Peter asked.

“Tony keeps a list of everyone in the towers triggers.  He likes to joke, but he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.” Nat told him seriously. 

Peter nodded slowly.  “You really think he won’t be upset?”

“Peter.”  Natasha shook her head, and for a moment Peter’s heart dropped, then she said, “You could never upset him.  Barnes only ever gets upset at other people on your behalf. Never directly at you. You’d have to do a hell of a lot for that to happen.”

He looked up at her, hardly daring to believe what she said.  There was no way, he thought. No one could stand him that much, or care about him that much.  But . . . Natasha wasn’t in the habit of lying, not even to spare his feelings. Therefore, it must be true?  Or at least she thought so. Peter slumped backwards, head spinning. 

“If it makes you feel any better.”  Natasha told him, “pretty much everyone in the tower has triggered Barnes at some point and he forgave all of us.”

“No way.”  Peter said, shaking his head.  “Even Steve?” 

Nat snorted.  “You kidding? Especially Steve.  It’s kind of inevitable really, with them living in such close quarters.  And that’s not even counting how many times Steve probably made Barnes freak out while under surveillance pre-contact.”

She started telling him stories: Bucky pre-contact, Bucky when he first moved in, Bucky interactions with everyone in the tower.  It was interesting and relaxing. As much as Peter wanted to listen, his eyes began to droop. Natasha was still petting him as she spoke, very soothing, and eventually his eyelids fluttered shut and everything went dark.  

He came to briefly as Natasha was leaving.  “Nat?” he slurred.

She paused.  “Yes?”

“You do have a good comforting manner.”

She let out a small laugh.  “Thank you. Good night Peter.”

“Night.”

\----------

Peter woke up the next morning, calm for once.  He enjoyed the peace for a minute or two before disbelief set in.  Had he really called Natasha last night? His musings were interrupted by Jarvis.

“Good morning Mr. Parker, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have been requesting your presence. Shall I tell them that you’ll be along soon?”

Why the heck did they want to talk to him?  With a flash of fear, Peter wondered if they’d realized that he’d overstepped yesterday and wanted to yell at him.

Just as his breathing started to pick up, Jarvis spoke again. “Sergeant Barnes would like me to tell you that neither of them are mad at you and, I quote. ‘Control your goddamn breathing, you’re going to pass out one of these days.’”  

Peter smiled, his breath hitching a little. The message was slightly comedic delivered in the AI’s dry tone.  

“Just- just tell them I’ll be a few minutes.”

“Very well.  Sergeant Barnes is making you breakfast in his and Captain Roger’s personal quarters.”

Peter’s heart was hammering in his chest when he knocked on their door. It swung open a second later, and Bucky was staring impassively down at him.  The super-soldier scrutinized him for a moment before sweeping him through the doorway and into a hug, shutting the door behind them. 

Peter couldn’t help clinging to him a little.  Just last night he’d resigned himself to staying away from Bucky and Steve forever.  In the light of day, with his thoughts clear, Peter could kind of see the flawed logic, but he was relieved all the same.

“Come.”  Bucky said, ushering him into the kitchen. “Eat first, talk after.”

Bucky had made pancakes.  They were delicious, but Peter was almost too nervous to eat.  He managed to down three pancakes instead of his usual seven, and a glass of orange juice.  

This did not go unnoticed.  “You sure you don’t want any more?”  Steve asked pointedly.

Peter pushed his plate away.  “I’m good.”

Bucky pursed his lips, but didn’t insist. Steve took all the plates in without further comment. 

“So what did you want to talk about?”  Peter finally asked. 

“We mostly just wanted to spend time with you and make sure you’re doing okay.”  Bucky said, looking down at him softly. “And Steve wanted to tell you something.”  He hesitated. “We both wanted to tell you something.”

Speaking of the devil, Steve stepped out of the kitchen, looping his arm around Bucky’s waist.  “We want you to know that no matter what happened in your past, a healthy loving relationship is never impossible.”  

Bucky melted backwards into Steve a little bit, and Steve smiled at him dopily.

Peter stared at them, wide-eyed. “Ah . . . okay.”  He said eloquently. 

That . . . was it?

Clearing his throat a little, Bucky said, “Before Steve, the idea of being vulnerable like this was horrifying.  But. It is okay with Steve. One day you will find your Steve.”

“Wow, I . . . thanks guys, that’s really sweet.” Peter’s voice actually sounded a bit choked up.

“Almost everyone in this tower has experienced sufficient trauma and most of us are in happy fulfilling relationships.”  Steve told him. “You’re young, we’re going to try and influence you while we can.”

“That- that really helps to hear Steve.  Thank you.”

Peter might have spent the rest of the day gazing at Steve and Bucky in admiration, but the door to the apartment opened, revealing Hill.  “I’m back!” she announced.

Bucky glared.  “It’s polite to knock.”  He said. 

“Jarvis said you guys weren’t in any compromising situations.”  Hill said breezily. “Anyways. I’ve come to collect you and Peter for a hair club meeting.”

Steve pouted a little.  “Alright, I’ll let you guys go.”  He pecked Bucky on the lips, making Peter look away and blush.  Hill watched them with more interest than was strictly necessary.

“How was the mission?”  Peter asked hurriedly, heading towards the door.

“Sorry, that’s classified.”  Hill said, eyes twinkling. Then she laughed.  “Just kidding, it turned out to be a false alarm for once.  It was great.”

They continued on to the hair club meeting in Pepper’s room, chatting and laughing.  Peter felt warm inside. The anxiety from yesterday was gone, and the future was looking bright.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
